Capra Demon / Capricious Thrall
The Capra Demon / Capricious Thrall is a boss found in Daughters of Ash. Location The Capricious Thrall can be first encountered in the lower Outer Parish, near the locked door where Griggs of Vinheim is held captive in the PtdE. If the player is defeated, the Capricious Demon spawn trigger will move to the next location in a predetermined order. If the player defeats the Capricious Demon in any of these places, he will not spawn in the other areas for the rest of the playthrough until the player moves on to the next NG+. The list of locations that Capricious Demon spawns, in order of appearance is: # Lower Undead Burg - Capricious Demon will spawn as the player is walking up past the set of Hollow Thieves nearest to the fog door that originally led to the Capra Demon bossfight in PTDE/Remastered Versions. # Sen's Fortress - If not defeated or encountered in Lower Undead Burg, he will spawn at the top of Sen's Fortress where you fight the Iron Golem. Capricious Demon will immediately spawn in this arena when you engage the Iron Golem. # Anor Londo - If not defeated or encountered in Sen's Fortress, he will spawn on the rooftop that is accessed after the player reaches the inside of Anor Londo proper, with the Dragonslayer Greatbow and Straight Sword Silver Knight. # Archive Prison Tower - If not defeated or encountered in Anor Londo he will spawn here. His spawn trigger requires the player to loot the chest by the Pisaca Alarm and head back up the spiral staircase. He will spawn as you make your way up the stairs. Drops * Cthonic Spark * Chthonic Demon's Hatchet (very rare) Behavior * The first Phase of the boss is the original Capra Demon fight, but damaging the Capra Demon enough triggers the second phase of the fight, despawning him and spawning the Capricious Thrall * When fought where the Capra Demon is spawned in Daughters of Ash, three doors are opened upon reaching the second phase, releasing the Hollow Thieves and two Undead Dogs * The Capricious Thrall has significantly higher Health and Damage than his first form, as well as adding flaming visual effects to his attacks and slightly increasing his speed, making him a formidable foe when being reckless * Upon losing 50% of it's HP the boss gains an AoE explosion attack, telegraphed by him putting both his swords together * Standing a few meters away or using Consumables often triggers the Capricious Thrall to attack with a jumping attack Strategy * Fighting the boss where he first spawns is ill advised, as players can be very easily overrun upon reaching the second phase * It is possible to lure him close to where his original boss room was in the PtdE, trading maneuverability for the added safety of fighting him alone * Running away a few meters at a time can trigger him to repeatedly do his jumping attack, which can be punished easily * Fighting him on his other spawn location is significantly easier, as no additional enemies spawn and the player can fight in an open arena * Caution is advised when fighting on top of Sens Forge, as most of his attacks gain considerable knockback, that could send players flying off the arena Notes * Can sometimes fall through the floor when spawning in the lower Outer Parish * It is possible for the player to never acquire the ability to warp in a playthrough